


No title

by CallMeTheta



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeTheta/pseuds/CallMeTheta
Summary: Twissy sexy times.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my fic - all credit goes to my amazing girlfriend who gave me permission to post it here. Please let us know what you think. xx

“Oh my GOD!” The Doctor screamed! He was in 18th Century France, at Versailles, trying to warn Marie Antoinette about the signs and treatment of gangrene, but she wouldn’t listen to him.  
The Doctor struggled with her answer and was suddenly awakened – as if in a dream the whole entire time.  
He was on a gorgeous four poster bed, on the right side of the bed, resting on one arm, and below him was The Mistress, gazing up at him on her pillows.  
“Yes, Doctor?” She smiled at him, with a glimmer of mischief in her eyes.  
“Wait, what? Where am I?” The Doctor rolled onto his back, onto the double layer of feather pillows and put his hand over his face, grabbing at his nose and eyes – squeezing the tension out.  
“Well, Doctor, you’ve finally come back to me. You were…well…I don’t care where you were, but you weren’t here.” Missy said, rolling her r’s distinctly, as she arose onto her right elbow to better face the Doctor.  
Missy was clothed in her full regalia – her dark purple skirt with the side slit, her blouse with the bow, her corsets and petticoats, and even her shoes.  
“Give me a minute, will you!” The Doctor yelled, still pinching the area where his nose met his eyes.  
“Fine, I’ll give you all the time you need, Doctor.“ Missy said and started to sit up against the double layer of feather pillows that decorated the bed. They were above the covers, which were all white per Missy’s ordering. White sheets, white blankets, and a white duvet spread, all the finest linen counts the world could buy.  
“I was…trying to warn…” The Doctor was breathing heavily. The world on his shoulders.  
“SHHHHHH.” Missy interrupted. “Doctor, relax! Please, we can’t have you in this state.” She fluffed his pillows behind his shoulders and helped him sit up a bit.  
It took a few seconds of Missy on her right elbow facing the Doctor, and the Doctor finally realizing where he was.  
“So, I’m back. It’s all in the past.” The Doctor sounded relieved.  
“Yes, Doctor, we all know what happened to poor Ms. Antoinette.” Missy said coyly. “But no matter, you’re here now, at home.”  
“Yes, I’m at home now.” The Doctor started to get up from the bed. “This means, we’re safe, and…I can turn my attention to you.” The Doctor was suddenly alert and fully awake. He turned his body towards Missy on the bed. “Why do you have your shoes on the bed, Missy?”  
“You have your shoes on too, Doctor.” Missy reminded him.  
Ahh, so he did. The Doctor realized his mistake and sat up on the edge of the bed, facing Missy’s bathroom. “I’m sorry, Missy. Do you mind if I..”  
“No please, it’s all yours.” Missy replied, as The Doctor got up and headed towards her bathroom, closing the door behind him. He splashed his face with cold water, took off his shoes and socks, and smiled into the mirror.  
“So, what’s on the menu for dinner?” The Doctor said as he left the bathroom, all memories of 18th century Versailles out of his mind.  
“Excuse me? I know you built me a full kitchen, but that doesn’t mean I cook at every beckon call.” Missy continued laying on the bed.  
“Fine, then, we’ll order out.”  
“Doctor? Come here.”  
The Doctor complied. He walked over to the right side of the bed where Missy was. He placed his hand on her cheek. “I’m sorry, whatever you want, I’m here now.”  
Missy sat up. “I want you here, Doctor.” She said, riding her skirt up to her knees.  
The Doctor swallowed hard. He felt his arousal blossom in his chest. He loved being with her, making love, having fun. She was in the mood.  
“Missy.” The Doctor put himself between her knees, hiking her skirt up higher. Using both hands to raise it past her thighs. “We need to get you…ready.”  
“Yes, Doctor?” Missy knew exactly what he meant, yet she played it coy.  
The Doctor unfastened her belt, feeling himself get more arounsed and excited. What would tonight bring? He undid the button of her skirt behind her waist and unwrapped it, leaving Missy in her blouse, petticoat and panties.  
“Stand up.” The Doctor ordered  
Missy stood up leaving her skirt behind on the bed, layered in only a petticoat and panties on the bottom.  
The Doctor slowly lowered her petticoat to her knees. “Step out of it.” He ordered. “And unbutton your blouse.”  
Missy complied, with a slight smile to her face.  
Missy stepped out of her white petticoat, unbuttoned her blouse, and stood in her boots, panties and corset.  
“I special ordered you these panties. The finest cotton money can buy.” The panties were black silk, and drawstring. They glimmered in the low light of the Vault.  
“I know, Doctor.”  
The Doctor slowly pulled the drawstring on the waistline of her delicate black silk panties, letting them slide down below her thighs, her pussy gleamed in the light. Her boots and corset still on, she just stood there on the side of the bed while The Doctor backed away, taking her beauty in.  
“Master. Missy, undo your corset.”  
She complied with a sly smile, “Oh Doctor, you love this part, don’t you.” She unfastened the corset which was front buttoned and popped each fastener off slowly.  
The Doctor felt his arousal grow, but he couldn’t let it take him over. He fumbled with his trousers, and quickly took off his jacket, vest, and shirt.  
“Let me help you with that.” Missy unbuttoned his trousers and held his semi-hard cock in her hands. She was completely nude, besides her boots.  
“Undo your hair. Please, Missy.” The Doctor begged. She complied. And unfastened her dark cascading curls until they fell below her shoulders.  
His arousal grew and she lay down on the bed. Her gorgeous breasts and thin body laying supine for his pleasure and hers. He climbed on top of her, and she took his growing cock into her mouth, guiding it with her hands. He thrusted, but she kept the control, only letting half into her mouth until he was fully hard.  
“Doctor, I need you inside of me.” Missy panted.  
The Doctor took her and positioned her on the bed, still above the covers, so that she was comfortable on the pillows. She was so beautiful, with her dark hair cascading below her shoulders hitting her breasts.  
“I need to put a pillow below your hips. For comfort.” He said as he guided one of the pillows on his side below her thin and curvy body. Her pussy gleaming from arousal. He started kissing it, and licking her wet hole, tickling her clit. She groaned with passion and bucked her hips.  
“Go slowly, Doctor, it’s been awhile.” She murmured into his ear. Her sweet perfume of lilies on her neck right next to his nose.  
He guided his cock into her gleaming pussy, slowly. “How’s that?” The Doctor asked, as he slowly entered her. Both of them gasping in the pleasure. The Doctor slowly started thrusting ever so carefully.  
“Shhh, Doctor, listen…you can hear my pussy talking to you, wanting you.” Missy said and there was silence except for the sounds of his cock in her wet pussy. She was right, it was begging for him.  
“Ahh, Missy” The Doctor thrusted fully inside of her, kissing her mouth and neck. Missy and the Doctor looked at each other while he was thrusting inside of her.  
“I love you.” She gasped, taking his cock and thrusts, clambering at his back and neck, letting him deep inside of her.  
“I love you so much, my Missy.” He couldn’t hold on anymore, but he had to ask. “Missy, may I come inside of you?”  
“Yes! Yes!” she screamed as he exploded his hot cum inside of her. Filling her completely. She couldn’t even say anything else, it felt so good.  
The Doctor thrusted until there was no more left. He went limp, and fell outside of her, but held her close. Kissing her breasts, kissing her throat and mouth. They stayed there for a long time, panting in the ecstasy. Holding each other, the last of the Time Lords, for dear life.  
“Missy, let’s take your shoes off now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More twissy? Yes please.

“Missy, let’s take your boots off now.” The Doctor said, as he curled his head down to see that while they were embracing after making love, she still had her boots on.  
“In a minute, Doctor…hold me” Missy loved to be held after making love. So did the Doctor, but any shoes on her pristine bed bothered him. “Ack fine, Doctor, I can tell that you’re not completely relaxed anymore because of the damned shoes.”   
“Wait, wait, let me do it.” The Doctor sat up, unclothed, and grabbed a grey cotton robe that he had on the left side of the bed with his initials “T.D” on the outside. “Missy, darling, can I move you to the edge of the bed?”  
Missy rolled her eyes, here we go again, she thought. No time for cuddling, kissing, lying in the warmth of their love. The Doctor was always on to the next. “FINE.” She spouted and sat up, grabbing her black cotton robe to the right of her bed – no initials were needed.  
“Missy, sit on the edge of the bed for me.” The Doctor was very intense about this. He was already standing at the foot of the bed and had moved the settee over that was in front of the bed.  
Missy edged her thin body and beautiful black curly hair towards the bottom of the bed, being careful not to let her boots touch the white linens. “Here, Doctor, is that what you wanted?” Missy laughed and put her feet onto the Doctor’s shoulders. He grabbed each foot and gently lowered it to the post across the bottom of the bed. Slowly, he undid the laces on each boot, and reached up and undid her garter that attached to her stocking, and while lowering the stocking, he took off her boots too. Missy kind of found this hot. Could this be round two already?  
“Now, Missy, let’s have some fruit or something to eat after all that EXERCISE.” The Doctor smiled turning himself from the bed into Missy’s brand new kitchen with granite, marble, glass cupboards, and a four-burner gas stove with a kitchen island and stools underneath. “You’ve got everything in there, Missy! I know how you like to cook.”  
“Who said I like cooking?” she hopped down from the bed and went into the bathroom and shut the door. The Doctor could hear the water of the shower running, and Missy humming. The Doctor quickly looked around the pristine kitchen and found a pineapple, which he cored and cut as quickly as he could, laying the bite sized pieces on a beautiful china plate. Missy came out of the bathroom, her hair was still dry, but she was wet under the robe. She attempted to pass The Doctor on the way to the kitchen, but he took her in his arms. He turned her so she was facing him.  
“Missy, I’ve seen you cook before, you may not have known I was watching, but I was. And you were…smiling.” His hand went down her chest and he touched her breasts gently.  
“Maybe at the hopes something would burn or blow up!” Missy pulled back from The Doctor, then felt that arousal in her body again…she wanted more. “What did you have in mind doctor? This?” Missy climbed onto the bar stools and sat on the edge of the granite bar, her legs crossed, her robe on, and her beautiful hair cascading around her shoulders.  
The Doctor swallowed deeply. “Yes, I’d like that, and some…pineapple. I’ve just cut it.” The Doctor fed her a piece from the china plate. The juice ran down her chin and onto her chest. The Doctor quickly licked it off.  
Let’s get you situated, Missy. The Doctor put a stool directly under Missy’s crossed feet. “Lean back on your elbows, Missy, let me look at you.”  
Missy leaned and arched her back and the let the robe open. The Doctor untied it further, letting her full body show and he ran his finger from her sternum to her belly button. “Missy, how are you so perfect?” The Doctor whispered. The Doctor got a second stool, dragged it over and placed one of Missy’s feet on each stool. “Now, spread your legs, love.” He was still whispering, this time into her ear. The Doctor put his hand between her knees and slowly opened them. She was still so beautifully wet, from the shower and the arousal. The Doctor placed a finger at the base of her pussy, “May I?”   
Missy sat up on her elbows. “Please, Doctor.” And lay down again.  
The Doctor put one finger inside and then two, curling them up against her G-spot and looking at her reaction. Missy started panting, just a little.  
“Harder!” she begged. “Please Doctor, harder!”  
The Doctor thrusted his curling fingers and then bent over to kiss her clit with his tongue and then his whole mouth. With his other hand, he held the folds open for her greater pleasure and ran his tongue all around her beautiful pussy. Missy started panting heavily as the Doctor got more and more aggressive with the finger thrusting. Easing up on the kissing, Missy panted, “please Doctor, don’t stop.”   
She was close, he could tell. He rhythmically thrusted and kissed her clit with his tongue never letting up until he was sure she would come. Missy suddenly sat up on her elbows to try and watch but then couldn’t withstand it, and lay back down, her back arching in the process. “Yes, Doctor, YESSSSS!!!” Missy screamed as she came, her pussy tightened around his fingers like a vice, she was so wet, the Doctor eventually eased his fingers out, and licked them.  
“Missy, you taste so good.” The Doctor took her in his arms, leaving the robe on the counter, and took her back to the bed tucking her under the covers on the right side of the bed.   
“Doctor, stay with me tonight, I can’t bear being alone right now.”   
Forgetting the pineapple that he had sliced, the doctor quickly took his robe off and slid into bed next to Missy, spooning her. He felt her breath slowing, her body warming, as she took his hands that were around her and held them.  
“Promise me you won’t leave.” Missy whispered.  
“I promise you, I won’t.” The Doctor said into her neck.   
.


	3. Chapter 3

When Missy awoke out of her slumber, she did not feel The Doctor’s arms around her. She turned around in bed, he wasn’t there. His robe was hung over the bathroom hook, and his clothing was gone.   
“DAMMIT!” Missy shrieked and pounded her fists on the bed. “Hello? Doctor?” Missy got up, securing her robe around her because it was cold in the Vault. She stepped off the platform of the bed and looked into the kitchen…just the way it was left, with a dried out pineapple and slightly drier slices on a plate.  
Missy walked over to the area next to her kitchen where her piano was. He wasn’t there. The lights were bright as though sunlight was beaming into the room but she knew this was all fake, to keep her comfortable.  
She looked over at the Doctor’s chair – the one he preferred. Nothing. “HELLLOOOOOO!!” She screamed. No response. These were the days where Missy was left with herself, and long days they were.  
She started by picking up her discarded clothing: stockings, panties, corset, petticoat, skirt, blouse, and carried them into the bathroom, trying not to cry. In the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror for about a second. A second was all she could bear. She hated being alone. ‘Stop it.’ She said as she put the clothing down on the clean counter, grabbed a fluffy white towel and stepped into a warm shower. Here, her tears could be muffled with the water sounds (in case anyone was listening). The holes in her hearts made by the Doctor and his habit of leaving her abruptly made her both angry and sad at the same time.   
Missy let the water cover her body in warmth, she got out her favorite soap that smelled like roses and tried to wash without crying. But she couldn’t help it. She sobbed as she washed, and kept putting her eyes right under the water to clear them. Her mind kept telling her that he wouldn’t be back. She hated being so dependent on him, but she was. Eventually, she just let herself slip into a seated position under the faucet. Sobbing her hearts out. ‘Stop it’ her mind told her. Missy stood up, rinsed off, and dried off in the fluffy white towel. She dried her hair and body, and started putting on her undergarments for the day. Panties, stockings, garter belts, finally the corset, which she could tighten on her own. Her petticoat and her skirt, and finally her blouse. Missy pilled her hair on top of her head and let the curls cascade down. Her boots were in the kitchen, so she reached for those and tied them on, one by one. She made the bed and flattened out the layers and fluffed the pillows – briefly stopping to smell The Doctor. A small tear left her eye.   
Missy heard the Tardis whirring - the Doctor poked his head into her vault – sorry be back in a bit. And he locked it.  
Missy didn’t even look up from lacing her shoes. She was beginning to become very very angry.  
She went back into the bathroom and put on her makeup: foundation, rouge, eyeliner, eyeshadow, and tipped it off with a liquid liner where she could extend her eyeline with little whisps.   
Three hours had passed, Missy sat in the same chair by the heater, waiting, and upset that she was waiting for the Doctor, upset with the predicament she had put herself into.  
“Hello?” a man’s voice called. An American man. Missy didn’t move her body, she just turned her head to face the Vault door.   
“Thank God, I’ve found someone! Are you alright?” he was wearing an aviation suit from the 1920’s. Very young, and very handsome.   
“Yeah, you’ve found me, whoever you are.” Missy picked up a magazine that was nearby and began reading it. Just another trick from The Doctor.  
“I’m Captain Jack Harkness. And you are?” Jack eagerly stuck out his hand for Missy to shake.  
Missy looked up again, ignoring his hand, but not ignoring the handsome face that met her. “Who are you, exactly? And how in the hell are you in here?”  
“I’m a time traveler, and…I…must…have…ended…up…in…the…wrong…place.” He turned to leave back to the front doors where he came from when Missy was suddenly on her feet and in front of him.  
“Jack?” She gave a big nose scrunching smile. “Haven’t heard that name in ages.”  
“And what’s your name, miss?” Missy turned and went toward the piano, walking right through the glass that was just a manipulation. When Jack tried to follow her, he smacked his face on the glass.   
“I am Missy.” She started playing a Mozart sonata and then quit because she felt the tears well up inside her again. This was the Doctor’s sickest joke yet. Pretty soon, she was sobbing on the piano.  
“Miss? Missy? Are you alright? Can I help you?” Jack went around and around the glass that partitioned off the piano from the rest of the vault.  
“I put myself in here, because I will probably try to kill you.” Missy was not crying anymore, and not smiling either.   
“Come out of there, I know you won’t try to kill me, you’re just a beautiful woman who is a little bit sad for some reason.” Jack extended his hand towards Missy on the piano.  
Missy reached through the glass and let him pull her towards him. They stood face to face for a second. Missy’s breath quickening a little, that familiar feeling of arousal started to creep up inside of her.  
“Do you have tea? Let me make you a cuppa.” Jack walked towards Missy’s kitchen.  
“Here, let me.” Missy put her hand on top of Jack’s as he tried to find the cupboard. Everything is over here. Missy went on to make them some tea. Now Jack was starting to get aroused. Who was this beautiful woman named Missy who was locked in this room.  
Missy brought two cups of tea to the sitting area where Jack found her and they sat down. “Very hot, don’t burn yourself.” Missy said with a smile. Jack took his tea and was a little puzzled by the smile. God, she was beautiful, so beautiful.  
Jack put his tea down. “What makes someone as beautiful as you so sad?”   
“Well, I’ve been locked in here for ages. Eventually The Doctor comes to visit me time and again. He was here last night where he promised me he wouldn’t leave me again.” And with that she hurled her teacup at the wall where it exploded. And she started crying again.   
Jack crawled over to her, and tentatively hugged her. She collapsed into his arms, sobbing. “Can I take you to the bed, so you can rest?”   
“Please.” Missy whispered, and Jack cradled her tiny body and carried her over to the four poster bed that was next to the sitting area, where he laid her down.  
“The Doctor did this? Why?”  
“Too many questions for now. Just stay with me. Do you mind if I change into my dressing gown?”   
“Umm no.” Jack didn’t know quite what to do with himself, and he couldn’t take his eyes off her, she was exquisite in every way.  
Missy stood up and started taking her clothes off, and kept glancing at Jack to make sure he was watching. She started with the blouse and the skirt, and then the petticoat. Missy pulled the string on her black cotton panties and let them fall to her feet. “I always have trouble with these garters, do you mind…Jack?”   
“Ha ha ha, um no.” Jack laughed out of nervousness, he hadn’t been with a woman in ages, not that he planned on being with Missy, but he was getting a strange vibe from her, a very sexual vibe, and he couldn’t resist it.  
Jack fumbled with the garters, but finally undid them on both legs. Her skin was so smooth and soft, he couldn’t take his hands off. He looked up into Missy’s reddened mouth and her ice blue eyes and he kissed her softly. Missy kissed him back more fully and sensually, but Jack backed up. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to –“  
“What, Jack? You didn’t mean to what.” Missy continued to take off her garter belt and stockings. “Fine, I’ll go into the bathroom for the rest.”  
When the bathroom door shut, Jack tried to find a way out. He went to the doors and was able to open them and leave. He was in a warehouse of some sort. When he changed his mind and went back to the Vault doors, he was unable to open them. “DAMMIT.” Jack swore. He wanted to find out more about Missy, and why she was so sad, and explain himself to her.   
Missy knew he’d left. She sat in the bathroom, trying not to cry. She took out her hair, and took off her corset and put on her filmy white dressing gown. She went out into her vault and found his tea and drank it. The tears started flowing. She’d scared off another one. Missy walked slowly to the bed, she just wanted to sleep and forget this day.  
When Missy was nearly asleep the Tardis whirring noise woke her up. The Doctor came crashing into the vault and ran to Missy’s side.  
“Jack Harkness? He was here? WHERE IS HE MISSY??” The Doctor shook her awake.  
“He left me. Just like YOU always LEAVE ME, DOCTOR!” Missy cried and then sobbed into her pillow.  
“Missy, I’m sorry, I had to…” the Doctor realized that no excuse of saving the world was going to be ok for Missy. He’d broken his promise. He left her, even if just for a day. “Missy, there’s no excuse. I made a promise and I didn’t keep it.   
“You NEVER keep your promises, Doctor. Except keeping me in here.” She didn’t even bother getting up from the pillow.  
He smoothed her beautiful long hair, until she was back asleep. He made sure she was covered up and warm. The Doctor straightened her clothes in the bathroom and hung up her towel.  
The Doctor went into the kitchen to make some tea. He was so sad at leaving Missy in this state all day, he didn’t know how he was going to make it up to her. When his tea was finished, he went to his chair next to her bed. He noticed the broken tea cup against the wall. It made him sad, the whole thing.  
Eventually, The Doctor took a shower too. And all he had was a robe to sleep in. He crept in the bed beside Missy, but sleep wasn’t coming. He rolled over to face her back, smoothed her hair again, and prayed that things would be better when they woke up together.


	4. Chapter 4

Missy was still awake when The Doctor slid into bed next to her. She felt him touching her hair, but she didn’t react. She continued to lay on her side, facing away from The Doctor, and tried to control her breathing as if she was asleep.  
“Missy?” The Doctor whispered into her ear. “Missy, I’m sorry, I tried to return moments after leaving with the Tardis, I got called out and had to take Bill to another planet where there was a war raging. We saved the planet, though. Missy?” No reaction. He could tell she was awake, and furious.  
The Doctor rolled onto his back and sighed. “Missy, you know I never meant to leave you, but, I had to go. I didn’t want you to be alone today, I really didn’t.” No reaction. The Doctor got up and ran around to her side of the bed, and kneeled down so he was face to face with her. Her eyes were closed, but her lids flickered a little bit, telling him she was indeed awake. “Missy, please.” He pleaded.  
“Doctor, please leave me alone.” Missy didn’t open her eyes or move.   
“Ahh, Missy, c’mon, you know how the Tardis acts up, please don’t be cross.”   
“I’m not cross.” She still didn’t open her eyes. Those lovely eyes that the Doctor longed to see. “Get out of my face, Doctor. You can sleep on your chair.” She said with her eyes closed, not moving her body.  
“Missy –“   
“Doctor. CHAIR!”   
The Doctor reluctantly stood up and went over to a chair in Missy’s sitting area. He noticed the empty cup and saucer on the table. He picked it up and took it into the kitchen. He also cleaned up the pineapple and slices that were still out on the counter. He noticed the empty saucer. “Missy, where is the other cup?”   
“I broke it.” She said in a very low voice, without opening her eyes or moving.  
The Doctor looked around and found the broken china by the wall away from the sitting area. The Doctor put on his slippers that were by his side of the bed, found a broom and dust pan and went to work on the broken china. “I suppose, you don’t want the gift I brought for you, hmm?” The Doctor said as he was sweeping.  
“Nope.” The low angry voice replied. Missy rolled over away from the seating area and faced the Doctor’s side of the bed.  
The Doctor threw the broken china away and sat the broom and dustpan against the kitchen counter. “I know you like silk, Missy, white silk for bed.” No response.   
The Doctor went to the doors of the Vault and picked up a parcel. He reluctantly brought it over to the bed, to the side that Missy was facing now. “Missy, I’m sorry.” She opened her eyes and saw him with the parcel and rolled over again with her back to him. The Doctor ran around the bed again and kneeled down to be eye to eye with her. “Missy, please, I think you’ll like it.”   
“Do you have ANY IDEA what it’s like to hear you promise not to leave and then BLOODY WAKE UP AND YOU’RE NOT HERE?” Missy was fully awake now and sitting up. Her blue eyes almost turned purple with rage. “To finally believe that you’ll stay with me, and find that you LIED. You LIED Doctor.” She almost spat out the word ‘Doctor.’   
The Doctor looked down in remorse. “I’m sorry.” He squeaked out, still holding the parcel. He stood up and went to his chair. He knew she’d had a bad day, the broken china, the frustration, he could feel it. He could feel her sadness, rage, and pain all at once and it was overwhelming.   
“Doctor, when you’re here with me, I forget that I’m a prisoner, in this Vault. And when you’re gone, I’m all alone, and I can’t take it anymore.” Missy’s eyes welled up with tears that she wiped away furiously. She hated being vulnerable and sad, but being in the Vault all these years, she felt weak. She hated feeling weak and emotional.  
The Doctor ran to her and sat on the bed beside her. “Please, don’t cry Missy. You know I come back, even if I have to leave for a while. I never should have made that promise, or I should have woken you up, but you were sleeping so peacefully. Here, open the parcel.” He handed her the brown paper parcel and she took it. The Doctor gingerly reached up and wiped the remaining tear off of her beautiful cheekbone. Missy didn’t resist, she leaned into his hand. The Doctor took her face with his right hand and stroked it. He inched forward toward her body and leaned in for a kiss, which she accepted and kissed him back. She let go of the parcel and took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. The Doctor touched her shoulders and smoothed her hair away from her face. “Open it.”  
Missy carefully untied the string around the parcel and opened the paper. Inside was a beautiful white silk nightgown with thin delicate straps. “Oh, Doctor! You know I like to sleep in white. Where did you get it?”   
“Only the best for my Mistress. Put it on.” He helped her out of her long dressing gown, slowly unfolding the covers that hid her glorious body. Missy got up onto her knees and let the Doctor put the new gown on her. “Now, make love to me, Missy.”   
“Not here. On the chair, your chair.” The Doctor stood up and took her hand to help her out of bed, and led her to his chair. The Doctor took his robe off and Missy pushed him back into his chair. She straddled his lap facing him, letting her hair tickle his shoulders.   
The Doctor slowly put his hands on her thighs and inched up the silk gown, feeling himself get hard just at the sight of her body inches away from him. “Let me check to see if you’re ready, Missy.” The Doctor put his finger between her warm slit, and felt that she was already aroused.   
“Satisfactory, Doctor?”   
“Yes, Missy, yes.” He kissed her hard and she dropped one of the shoulder straps on the gown. The Doctor put his tongue on her nipple and circled it, kissed it. He lowered the other shoulder strap and exposed her other breast, her nipple was already hard and needed his tongue. He held her back for support as she started stroking his cock.  
“Doctor, that didn’t take long.” She smiled slyly and kissed him deeply, their tongues intertwining. “I want you inside of me. Missy straddled his lap, and the Doctor guided his cock into her wet opening. Missy slowly started riding his cock. She gasped in ecstasy, it felt so good.   
“Faster, Missy.”   
“Ah ah, Doctor! This goes at my pace.” Missy rode him so slowly, that it was killing him. He had the urge to pick her up and lay her on the bed and fuck her hard. But he didn’t, he let her take her time.  
Missy quickened the pace slightly, as she rolled her head back, The Doctor holding onto her hips over the silk gown. She was so wet. She rode him faster and faster, he could tell she was going to come. He reached his hand up to touch her face and she moved it down, fastening his hand above his head to the back of the chair. Her head rolled back, and she screamed as she came which radiated throughout the Vault, slowing her pace and breathing deeply. She looked right into the Doctor’s eyes, letting go of his hand.   
The Doctor couldn’t stand it anymore, he picked Missy up, still inside of her and started thrusting. She was so light and thin, it was easy for him. Missy wrapped her legs around his torso. Together they found a rhythm and he felt himself losing control. Missy leaned over and held onto his neck, holding him, kissing his neck and ear, she knew he was going to come soon.   
“Oh Missy!” The Doctor kept thrusting with Missy’s legs and body wrapped around him, the silk nightgown bunched at her waist, her pussy tightening with his thrusts around his engorged cock. “AHHHH!” The Doctor groaned and grunted and he came inside of her, thrusting until there was nothing left. They just held onto each other in the light of the Vault.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some fluff

“Oh Missy! My GOD!” The Doctor still held onto her, with her legs wrapped around his waist. Her white silk nightgown bunched around her. She grabbed his face and kissed him tenderly. He walked her over to the bed and laid her down. Her beautiful curvy thin body writhing underneath his gaze. Her curly dark tendrils reaching just near her breasts.   
“I want to take you out for the night, for a proper dinner.” The Doctor put his robe on that was laying on the chair and headed to the door of the vault. He had a shopping bag from a very expensive department store and a shoe box. “I’m bad at guessing sizes, but I imagined you are a size 2 or 0? What’s a size 0, how can someone be nothing?” The Doctor furrowed his brow.  
“Oh Doctor, what did you bring me?” Missy got onto her knees on the bed and reached into the shopping bag, pulling out a bundle wrapped in tissue paper. When she unwrapped it was a beautiful sleeveless black wool sheath dress. “Oh Doctor, it’s just gorgeous!” Missy held the dress to her breasts and cradled it. It was the first new clothes she had received in a long time.  
“I also got the shop lady to pick out some under garments to match it – I guessed, 32 C was your size?” The Doctor blushed at this.   
Missy reached into the bag again and pulled out another bundle wrapped in tissue paper, a La Perla bra and panties – in just her size. They were beautiful black silk with lace trim.  
“Missy, I want to see you in this.” The Doctor went back to his chair and pulled it around to face the bed.   
Missy complied. She pulled the nightgown carefully over her head and sat up on her knees. She unfastened the bra and put it on. Then very slowly, she sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the panties up, and stood up for The Doctor.   
“Mmmm. Very lovely, Missy.” The Doctor walked up to her and smoothed his hand over her breasts and pussy. “Very very lovely. I imagine I’ll be taking these off you very soon. But first, do you need help zipping the dress?”   
“Yes, Doctor, please.” Missy cooed.   
Together, they slipped the sheath dress over her head, and The Doctor zipped the back for her – it was a perfect fit.   
“I hope you like them, the shop lady said that black kitten heels would go best with this dress – size 7?” Missy sat on the edge of the bed and let The Doctor put each shoe on her. She felt like a princess.   
“Doctor, this is too much.” Missy held onto The Doctor, kissing his neck very gently. “Let me fix my hair and makeup. “   
“Missy, please leave your hair down for dinner, it’s so beautiful down.” I’ll get dressed too. Missy kissed her fingers and held them out for The Doctor, who grabbed her hand and kissed it. She retreated to the bathroom to touch up her makeup and hair.   
The Doctor went back to the Vault door and picked up his hanging bag with a brand new suit inside. He quickly got dressed, tucking in his shirt, fastening the suspenders, and putting on his new shoes and jacket. He sat in the chair waiting for Missy.  
About a half hour later, Missy emerged from the bathroom, her hair in loose ringlets, her makeup perfect.   
“Oh, almost forgot this!” The Doctor pulled out a black satin clutch purse for her to hold. “Women are always carrying these things around.”   
Missy laughed. “Thank you, Doctor.” It was nice to see her laugh after having such a terrible day.  
“Shall we?” The Doctor stuck his elbow out and Missy took it. He opened the doors to the Vault and Missy and the Doctor stepped through, together.   
They left the warehouse and there was a town car waiting. “Nardole, take us to that little restaurant by the water we talked about earlier.”   
Nardole’s jaw dropped when he saw Missy with him, but didn’t say a word, he just drove ahead.   
Missy and The Doctor’s legs touched in the back seat of the car. “Missy, you look breathtaking.” He took her hand and kissed it.   
“Doctor, you always look charming, but tonight, you look spectacular.”   
He carefully took her cheek with his hand and kissed her mouth, being careful not to muss up her makeup and hair.   
“We’re here.” Nardole got out of the car and opened the back door for Missy and the Doctor to get out. It was a beautiful Italian restaurant on the water, all of the trees were sparkling with twinkle lights. The tables had white linens on them and the wait staff all had bowties on.   
The Doctor got out of the car first and held out his hand for Missy. She took it, and the walked hand in hand into the restaurant. Missy stopped him. “Doctor, I want to thank you for this. No one has ever done anything like this before for me and I want you to know that I – “   
“Shhhh” the Doctor put his finger to her lips. “Missy you deserve the world.” He kissed her, and she laid her head on his shoulder, her beautiful dark wavy hair blowing in the light warm breeze. They took a moment to gaze out into the sunset together.   
“Thank you, Doctor.” Missy whispered and they continued walking to the front door of the restaurant hand in hand, fingers entwined.


	6. Chapter 6

Nardole opened the car door for The Doctor and Missy as they were leaving the restaurant, arm in arm, carrying a bag of take-away gelato. They were giggling as if to some inside joke. “Thank you, Nardie.” The Doctor ruffled his hair. He was tipsy.  
Missy climbed into the car and The Doctor followed suit, taking in the night air before Nardole closed the door. The Doctor touched Missy’s thigh just below her dress and started walking his fingers up her leg, sliding the dress along up with it. She giggled.   
“Just wait, Doctor, just a few minutes.” Missy whispered into his ear. She too was a bit tipsy after all the wine from the Italian restaurant. She hadn’t felt this good in ages. She put her hand over the Doctor’s and moved his hand up her skirt and up to her panties. “See Doctor, I’m already getting wet for you.” She was soaking through her panties already.   
“Nardole, drive as fast as you can!” The Doctor called loudly.  
“I can hear perfectly fine Doctor!” Nardole shook his head.  
The car screeched in front of the warehouse that hid the Vault. Before Nardole could even get out of the car to open The Doctor’s door, The Doctor and Missy grabbed hands and ran outside of the car and into the warehouse. “Fine, then, have a great night.” Nardole mumbled.  
The Doctor fumbled at the door to the Vault, Missy breathing heavily. “Hurry, Doctor!”   
The door opened, and they immediately started kissing each other deeply, shoes coming off. Missy taking the Doctor’s jacket off and throwing it to the floor, lowering his suspenders and started unbuttoning his shirt. He embraced her, kissing her deeply, and shuffling her towards the bed. Missy sat down on the edge of the bed and the doctor unbuttoned his shirt. Missy started tearing at it and it was off and on the floor. He reached behind her and unzipped her dress, pulling it over her head. That ended up on the floor too.   
Missy got on all fours on the bed in her La Perla underwear and looked behind her at The Doctor who was only clad in his trousers. “Come and get me Doctor.” Missy purred.  
The Doctor broke the button on his trousers and yanked them off, his boxers coming off with them. He was already getting hard. He climbed onto the bed and embraced Missy from behind, reaching underneath her panties, feeling her wet pussy that begged for him. He forced her bra up above her breasts and started fondling them.  
“Missy, let me taste you.” The Doctor got onto his back, and Missy climbed on top of him. She took off her bra. He slid her panties to the side and scooted her up towards his face. The Doctor lapped away at her wetness, slurping her pussy and kissing it with his mouth and tongue. Missy gasped and put more pressure onto his face, circling her hips against his mouth.   
“Yes! That’s it!” The Doctor murmured, eating away at her pussy, using his thumb to circle her clit. The Doctor kept making sure the panties were slid all the way over as Missy bucked on his face. The Doctor reached up and massaged her beautiful large breasts, her nipples were hard. He squeezed them and pushed them together. Missy moaned. She was getting close.  
“Come, Missy. Come on my face.” Missy put her hands on The Doctor’s shoulders and applied pressure to his mouth with her pussy. She felt herself coming hard. She kept a firm grip on his shoulders and bucked and arched until the final moment came. She shuddered with pleasure and kept rubbing her pussy on his face until she was finished. She bent her head back and yelled with pleasure.  
She fell onto her back, “oh Doctor!” The Doctor wiped his lips with the back of his hand.   
“Oh no, Missy, we’re not done.” He carefully slid her panties off and she kicked them off the bed. Her body still shuddering in orgasm.   
He helped her up on all fours, slowly running his hands down her back and onto her hips. He was fully erect and eager to enter her. He pushed her knees open, and she fell onto her elbows. The Doctor eased his cock into her wet pussy. Starting slowly, and then entering her fully from behind. Grabbing onto her hips. He loved watching her ass ripple with each thrust, it made him even harder. With one hand he could reach underneath and tickle her clit. With the other, he could run his hand down her beautiful back, or take her hair and slightly pull it. He loved hearing her yell out in pleasure.  
“Doctor, harder, harder!” Missy screamed!  
The Doctor complied, and thrusted as hard as he could into her. He grabbed her hips as he felt himself losing control. The Doctor groaned and grunted loudly as he came inside of her. His orgasm echoed throughout the Vault. As he fell out of her, she stayed on all fours. He kissed her shoulder bones and neck and hips. He wanted to kiss all of her. She rolled over, laying on her back, panting. The Doctor got down and kissed her mouth deeply and ran his tongue up her neck. She tasted so good.   
“Missy, oh my God.” He collapsed on top of her. “I could be inside of you forever.”  
“Doctor, get the gelato from the restaurant. And feed it to me.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The sheets were cool against their bodies. The empty gelato cup and spoon on the bedside table. Missy was on The Doctor’s side of the bed, facing the bathroom, and The Doctor was spooning her and holding her closely. Their naked bodies touching. The Doctor was the first one to wake up when the simulated light started pouring in through the Vault windows. He opened his eyes, and sighed happily as he held onto Missy tightly, her taught, beautiful body in his arms. He loved the smell of her hair and her skin and breathed it in, trying to go back to sleep.  
“Mmmm.” Missy murmured, starting to wake up as well. “Doctor, are you awake?” Missy turned her head to face him, and he was smiling at her. “Thank you for taking me out last night, it was so wonderful to see the outdoors.”   
“Missy, anything for you.” He kissed her lips gently and the kiss grew into a deeper one. Missy rolled over to face him, taking his face in her hands, kissing his mouth, his neck and his shoulders. The Doctor moved from her lips to her chin, down her neck and to her breasts, giving each one his full attention. He kissed her stomach, “I want you so badly, Missy.”  
The Doctor moved her to the center of the bed, and got to his knees. He perched himself above her, with his fists on either side of her shoulders, kissing her deeply. Missy was on her back with her knees bent and The Doctor moved to the base of her feet. He slowly parted her feet and widened her knees with his hands until her knees were nearly touching the mattress. The Doctor stroked his cock, while he looked at her open pussy, taking his thumb and forefinger and touching her clit and lips while he stroked himself hard, using her juices as lubricant. Missy purred at what was coming next. She felt herself getting wet and hot, eager for his cock. The Doctor slowly guided himself inside of her, feeling her gasp as he entered her pussy all the way to the base of his cock. The Doctor stayed upright on his knees so he could watch his cock fuck her pussy.   
“Oh Doctor, faster!” Missy closed her eyes and put her hands above her head.  
“Not yet, Missy. Let me take my time with you.” The Doctor eased in and out of her pussy slowly, watching his cock spread her lips with each movement, his head bent back in ecstasy, she was so gorgeous.   
They both looked at each other, completely as one, unashamed at the pleasure they were feeling. The Doctor leaned down to kiss Missy on the mouth, their tongues entwined while he continued to make love to her.  
The Doctor couldn’t take his eyes off the sight of his cock buried in her wet slit, her knees spread so widely for him. He started to thrust faster and harder, her breasts shaking with each movement. Missy moved her hands down from above her head and held onto her breasts, cupping them, and pushing them together.  
“Oh, Missy, I’m going to come.” The Doctor was thrusting madly now, and his whole body shuddered in orgasm as he felt himself explode inside of her. When he opened his eyes, Missy was smiling at him, playing with a tendril of her hair, and he leaned down to kiss her. The Doctor moved to her side and they faced each other, kissing each other’s necks, ears, shoulders and mouths. They held each other, and The Doctor covered up their bodies with the sheet.   
“I could stay here forever, Missy.” The Doctor said, and buried his face in her hair.


	8. Chapter 8

Missy woke up first, still entwined in The Doctor’s arms. She slowly moved his arm away and got up, grabbed the La Perla undergarments that were on the floor and her black robe, and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. She blow-dried her hair and scrunched it into curly tendrils like The Doctor loved. She put on her bra and panties and covered herself with the robe. She put on her makeup and took a quick glance in the mirror. “Perfect.”   
When she left the bathroom, the Doctor was clad in his robe in the kitchen, making tea and eggs for their breakfast. “Doctor, so domestic!” She sat on the stool by the kitchen bar area and watched him concentrating on making scrambled eggs.  
“I know you like them scrambled, but they’re kind of runny.” The Doctor fussed over the heat of the stove and kept stirring the eggs.  
“Doctor, relax! They look perfect.” Missy took her tea that was waiting for her on the bar. “Thank you for the tea, Doctor.”   
The Doctor air kissed her and kept fussing with the eggs. “There. I think that’s it.” He poured out two portions onto plates from the frying pan and walked around the counter towards her. “Here, my dear.” He placed the plate in front of her.   
“Oh! And I have strawberries!” The Doctor put his plate down and scurried to the refrigerator. He washed off the strawberries that were still in the container under the faucet and dumped them into a bowl.   
“Here.” The Doctor fed Missy a giant red strawberry, and she bit into it.  
“Mmm. Doctor, those are delicious.” Missy licked her lips and took another bite from his outreached hand.  
They ate their eggs in silence, both hungry after a long night of lovemaking. “Missy, I want to take you to the Tardis today. There’s a swimming pool in it, I think we could have some fun.”  
Missy arched her eyebrows, “but Doctor, I don’t have a swimming costume here.”   
“Stop teasing me.”   
“I’m not! I really don’t, unless this counts.” She opened her robe to reveal the black lace La Perla bra and panties.   
The Doctor dropped his jaw and cleared his throat. “Um, yes, that’ll do.” The Doctor tried to hide his blushing and took a swig of tea.  
The two finished their breakfasts and cleaned up the plates. As Missy stood by the sink, The Doctor came up behind her and embraced her, reaching under her robe and under her bra. Missy turned around and kissed him, letting her robe open. The Doctor reached around her waist and buried his face in her breasts. Missy moaned at how good it felt to have him here with her.  
“Two shakes!” The Doctor said running away. “I’ll be back in a flash.” The Doctor ran to the bathroom to put on his swimming costume.   
Dressed in robes, the two left the Vault where the Tardis was waiting right outside the door. “Enter, my dear,” The Doctor said as he unlocked the door to the blue police box. Missy followed The Doctor down a set of stairs she hadn’t noticed before. There was a frosted glass door, that he opened with his palm print. Inside, there was a beautiful lap pool with wide steps and a hot tub to the left side. The Doctor smiled brightly as he stretched out his arms to show her. “Voila, the Tardis pool.”  
“Doctor, I didn’t know this was even here!” Missy went over to touch the water, it was warm and clear blue. Missy took off her robe and went to the wide steps, grabbing onto the railing and walked into the pool. The water took no getting used to, it was the perfect temperature. The Doctor walked over to the opposite end of the pool and dove in, swimming the length of the pool to meet her in the shallow end. He embraced her. “I bet you’ve never made love in a pool, Missy.”   
“And how would you know that, Doctor?” Missy swam away from him, keeping her head above water and reached the right side, resting her elbows on the edge of the pool.  
The Doctor eagerly swam up to her and hoisted her up onto the edge. “Let’s get these off you” The Doctor slowly took her panties off and put them on the side of the pool. “Come here, Missy.” Missy scooted to the edge of the pool and wrapped her legs around The Doctor’s shoulders. The Doctor was right at the level of her pussy, which he started to lick, lap and kiss. Missy held onto the edge of the pool for support as the Doctor ate her out, tickling her clit and using his full tongue over her folds. His pressure got harder as he sucked and kissed her clit. Missy arched her back, pressing herself into his face. She felt herself dripping with arousal as the Doctor teased her clit with his fingers, and continued kissing her pussy. Missy looked down, and saw the Doctor getting hard through his swimming trunks, and this turned her on even more. She pressed her pussy against his face even harder and the Doctor flicked his tongue against her until she was beginning to come. She bucked against his face, grabbing onto the side of the pool for dear life as she felt her body overcome by orgasm. She shuddered and panted and The Doctor grabbed her and lifted her back into the pool.   
“Doctor, it’s your turn. I want to try something new.” Missy led him to the steps of the pool and unfastened her bra. “I want you to fuck my tits, Doctor.”   
Missy laid down on the steps of the pool and squeezed her breasts together. The Doctor had the most intense look on his face as he took off his bathing suit, his cock already engorged and hard. He straddled her naked, wet body, and placed his penis between her breasts, with her holding them together. “Ahhh!” He moaned, as he eased his cock back and forth between her large breasts. He loved the sight of it, Missy having to squeeze them together hard to keep his cock between them. Her nipples were hard and her breasts had droplets of water dripping from them.   
Missy couldn’t keep her eyes off the Doctor’s cock between her breasts either. She was dripping with pleasure at the sight of his face watching himself fuck her tits. His thrusts got faster and faster and she was squeezing with all her might to keep her breasts together.   
“Missy, I’m going to come.” The Doctor pulled out from between her breasts and lifted her up onto the top step and spread her legs. “Let me come inside of you.”   
Missy wrapped her legs around his waist and held his shoulders as he entered her pussy thrusting away until he filled her up. The Doctor looked down at her and kissed her. They embraced and he carried her down into the water, with her legs and arms still wrapped around him. The kissed and held each other in the warm water, not wanting to let go of each other.


	9. Chapter 9

He lifted her out of the pool and showed her where the fluffy white towels were.   
“Here, Missy, you might need one of these.” The Doctor said handing her a towel.  
“Ahh, you need one yourself, Hun.” She laughed and grabbed the towel, only to dry her hair, not her body. She remained naked in front of him. “Oooh, am I making you a bit nervous?” She laughed and then wrapped the towel around her body.  
“No, I, uh.” The Doctor replied and wrapped his towel around his middle. “Let’s go back to your, um, room.”   
“With pleasure.” Missy led the way through the TARDIS control center and back to the Vault door. The Doctor opened the doors with care and let Missy go through first. “Doctor, are you hungry after all that?”   
“Starving.” The Doctor looked around the barren kitchen, and opened the empty fridge. “Umm, Missy, there’s nothing in here, you didn’t tell me you were out of everything – “  
“Hush, Doctor, it’s fine.” She unwrapped the towel that was around her body and wrapped it around her head. “You’ll just get take-away, right.” Her eyes gleamed at him, they stared right through him.   
“What would you care for?” The Doctor asked politely, slightly embarrassed by her complete nakedness.  
“Em, let’s get some curry, and a bottle of chilled Bollinger, my favorite!” Missy gleamed, and walked towards her bathroom, stark naked, letting the towel on her head drop to the floor. God, she was perfect in every way.  
The Doctor ran out of the vault, hoping that Nardole or Bill wouldn’t walk in, and phoned the Indiacurry take-away, and phoned the wine cellar nearby for a bottle of their most expensive chilled Bollinger. He went back into the Vault and heard the shower running in the bathroom. “Missy, I’ll be out for a bit to get the take-away!” The Doctor yelled over the shower. He grabbed at his pants and shirt that were laying out on the bed.   
“Fine, you silly sausage, you!” Missy lauged under the hot spray of the shower. Her body soaped up with peony scented body wash.  
The Doctor met the delivery men with the Bollinger first and then the take-away. They looked at the blue box in a funny way. “Police witness, sorry.” The Doctor said to each of them as he grabbed the bags and paid them in cash – with hardly any tip.  
Missy was standing at the kitchen sink looking out at the false window light, drinking a glass of water as the Doctor walked back into the Vault. She was wearing the La Perla black lace bra and panties that he bought her.   
“Missy, I have the curry, and your favorite! Bollinger!” The Doctor popped the cork and Missy cheered. The Doctor got two glasses from the cupboard. The entwined their hands in a celebratory cheers. “To us, Missy, to us.”   
“To us, Doctor.” Missy smiled and took a sip, closing her eyes in pleasure. “There is nothing like a chilled Bollinger.”   
The Doctor also took a sip and put his glass down, touching her jawline with his fingers. “Kiss me.”   
He kissed her on the mouth tenderly, lovingly and she closed her eyes.   
“Now, food!” The Doctor ran about the kitchen, getting serving bowls, plates and utensils for their curry take-away. Missy held her position, lingering in the Doctor’s tender kiss.  
They sat at the kitchen island eating, silently, seductively, staring at each other every so often. They finished, full and slightly tipsy. The bottle was gone. The curry was gone. The Doctor carried her to the bed, where he placed her above the covers. Missy nestled under the covers as the Doctor took off his pants and shirt and got underneath as well. Entwined, they fell asleep.  
…  
The Doctor was suddenly lying on hiw back in a dead forest, explosions all around him. He came to, and got up to his feet. Cybermen all around him, trying to kill him. He dodged their bullets. Running behind one tree that still stood. “Missy.” He whispered, and ran away to find her. The last he remembered, she was in a forest, which was all gone now.   
“MISSY!!!!” The Doctor yelled at the top of his lungs. He ran, he couldn’t find anything except masses of dead trees and burned grass.  
Suddenly, he saw a bit of purple amongst the dead forest floor. “MISSY!!!” He ran towards it, dodging Cyberman fire all the way. There she lay, still, cold, with her eyes open and a knife in her hand. “NO, MISSY, NO!!!” The Doctor collapsed at her side, he held his head down to her mouth listening to possible breath escaping from her beautiful mouth. None. She was cold, dead. The Doctor wiped away the tears streaming down his face and screamed at the sky “NOOOOOOOO!!!!” The Doctor took his right hand and closed Missy’s eyes, gently. He got to his feet and scooped up her body, holding her head to his shoulder and ran for the nearest cover. He was dodging Cyberman fire all the way, he didn’t know where to go.   
In the distance, he saw the remains of the farmhouse where they were staying, and he ran for it with all his might, holding on to Missy’s tiny body dressed in her purple skirt and jacket. He got behind some cover and laid her down, gently, trying to gently compress her chest and breathe into her mouth. “Missy, please don’t leave me, please not ever.” He continued this, and she never came to. He picked up her body again and held it to him closely. He would never leave her, not like this, not in any way.  
…  
“Doctor, Doctor, are you having a nightmare?” The Doctor gasped and didn’t know where he was. It was all dark around him. He was laying on something soft, like a bed. Slowly, he came to, and realized he was in a bed. He looked to his right, and saw Missy, with her soft, long tendrils curling past her shoulders and onto his, as she was trying to wake him up.   
“Oh, Missy, no!” The Doctor sat up and held her tightly. He wouldn’t let go. He kissed her arms, shoulders, neck, cheeks and finally her lips. She kissed him back. She changed from the La Perla to her white silk gown that the Doctor bought her. He slowly pushed one of the straps to the side and just buried his face into her shoulder and neck.  
“Doctor, I’m pleased, but what on earth is going on? You said ‘Mondas,’ you were talking about a ship, and time.” Missy stroked his hair away from his face.   
“Missy, I can’t tell you, but we can’t leave this TARDIS for awhile now. We have to stay safe. I need to keep you SAFE. That’s a promise to you.” The Doctor panted into her neck, he wouldn’t let go of her.   
“Doctor, just calm down, alright, we won’t leave. Just tell me, what is going on?”   
“I can’t bear it, Missy, I cannae. Just don’t leave me, ever.” The Doctor reached up and ran fingers through her long hair. “Missy, I love you.”


End file.
